


Pose For Me

by kumo_is_kumo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9909077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: Kyungsoo is a proud boyfriend of the hot, devilishly handsome supermodel Jongin. Females flaunt all over the model makes Kyungsoo feels insecurity and he decides to join the modeling world, so he could prove himself that he is worth to be with his boyfriend. Jongin doesn’t seem to like the way other people are staring at his baby. No one touches what’s his!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted under Asianfanfics: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1214246/
> 
> Adopted prompt #158 from EXO LIMELIGHT: Fanfiction and Fanart Fest Round 1

Kyungsoo yelps, almost dropping the pot he is holding onto, when a pair of familiar arms wraps around him in the warmest and tightest hug. Familiar scent invades his nose and familiar messy hair tickles his neck.

“I’m home.” His boyfriend, Jongin, mutters against his skin and it makes Kyungsoo stands still to just simply relish in the feeling of being held by his loved one again.

“Welcome home.” Kyungsoo whispers softly, placing the soup pot down onto the kitchen counter. He makes no move to untangle because he simply just misses having his boyfriend hugging him this tight.

Ever since Jongin gets more famous in the modeling agency, everyone starts watching him. With him being the top male model for magazines, everyone recognizes Jongin’s potential and races to get him to model for the magazine’s front cover.

“I miss you.” Jongin says as he finally pulls back to spin his boyfriend around. Kyungsoo eagerly gets onto his tip toes, pressing his lips against his boyfriend’s plump ones for a quick kiss, which gets controlled by Jongin in no second.

Big palms hold onto Kyungsoo’s face and he sighs fondly into the kiss. Jongin had gone for a month to do his job in posing for seven different magazine titles. He is so busy and so successful. Kyungsoo can’t be more proud of him.

Eager lips kiss his and sharp teeth nibble every spot, making Kyungsoo restless. His toes tremble for being in the position for too long and he leans back down to stand back on his heels, but Jongin doesn’t seem to want to let him go yet. With a swift move, he hugs the shorter male by his waist and practically lifts him up. Kyungsoo whimpers into his mouth as his feet dangle in the air. He could only lean onto Jongin now.

Their teeth clash as Jongin drives for another deep kiss, one that involves their tongues in the play and saliva exchanging process. Kyungsoo clutches onto his boyfriend’s expensive jacket while he starts to breathe heavily due to the lack of air.

Jongin seems to realize his breathing state as he finally releases him and gets him back onto his own feet. Kyungsoo looks up at him, his eyes full of unshed tears from such an intense kissing round and oh, does Jongin want to kiss him again.

Kyungsoo holds a palm over his boyfriend’s mouth, already knowing that look in his eyes. He sends Jongin a cheeky smile.

“Later, Jongin. Now lunch.”

The model releases him in regret. Kyungsoo gives him a bright smile. He pushes the model out of the kitchen to change his clothes while he finishes putting the last touches on the dishes.

With delicious and special dishes laid out on the table, Jongin picks his chopsticks and starts eating right away. He has missed his boyfriend’s chef-like cooking and now he has it in front of his very own eyes, he is not one to waste the chance.

Kyungsoo smiles happily as he watches Jongin eats deliciously on every plate of dish he had cooked. With their legs innocently tangled together under the table, Kyungsoo listens to Jongin’s munching sounds and stories about his job in the studio. Nothing sounds better other than listening to Jongin’s voice speaking.

After the lunch, Jongin insists that he helps Kyungsoo in cleaning the dishes despite the shorter male keeps refusing, but Jongin always wins so they wash the dishes together. Okay, it’s cheesy like in some dramas but Kyungsoo can’t help but to laugh when Jongin puts a bubble of soap on his nose. It’s worth to get more bubbles all over his nose as long as he gets to hear Jongin’s happy laughter resonating in the whole kitchen.

With the thick blanket around them and a movie playing in the player, Kyungsoo cuddles close to his boyfriend as they snuggle in their shared bed. The movie is something light to keep the mood light as well and to just maintain a simple form of skin ship between them.

In between the stolen kisses, Kyungsoo barely realizes that the movie is over and now he has his boyfriend towering on top of him while giving him such a heavy gaze that says so many things.

“I miss you so much, Soo. It was so lonely to just be with Joonmyeon hyung.” Jongin mutters, leaning down to kiss the corner of his lips.

Kyungsoo smiles up at him, bringing his arms up to pull him down for a soft kiss that simply says ‘I miss you more’. Jongin gets carried away as he deepens the kiss. He likes it when he hears Kyungsoo’s gasping and yelping sounds whenever they kiss like crazed couple.

Hands slithering here and there and Kyungsoo spends the rest of the day moaning into the bed as he is being manhandled by his excited boyfriend.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It has been a while since the last time he got to join Jongin in his work. Standing silently beside Jongin’s kind manager, Joonmyeon hyung, Kyungsoo glances around in giddy. The studio for today’s photo shoot is so big. Models walk here and there with their long legs and glittered face. Kyungsoo sometimes forgets that his boyfriend belongs to that category. He keeps remembering that Jongin is still the same boy with runny nose and dumb smile who offered him a sunflower because as he had said that he looked cute to be playing alone in the sand box. Oh, how many times have they spent together? Kyungsoo can’t even remember.

“Hyung, what’s the theme for today’s photo shoot?” Kyungsoo asks, tugging onto the manager’s sleeve to grab his attention.

Joonmyeon hyung sends him a quick apologetic smile. “Couples look.”

“Oh.” Kyungsoo whispers softly as his eyes locked onto the sight of Jongin getting dolled up with expensive make up tools in front of the mirror. With a normal looking sweater in the color of beige and a pair of black jeans, Jongin has his hair styled up as if he has just woken up.

The set is involving a couch only and Kyungsoo doesn’t have to be a genius to understand what kind of concept today is.

When the pretty female model walks into the studio, wearing a similar style of outfit to Jongin, Kyungsoo unconsciously takes a step back.

He is supposed to be a proud boyfriend, yes, but he is a human, too, and human gets negative thinking from time to time. Seeing Jongin being so close to the female model as they are posing to cuddle on the couch sends a certain pang into his heart. It’s at time like this that Kyungsoo thinks Jongin is so far away from him.

He is standing under the studio’s lights, glimmering with makeup, wearing expensive and pretty outfits, while sporting a lopsided smile on his lips as he gazes into the female’s eyes. His finger pushes the fallen bangs out of the female’s eyes as they smile to each other and they look so much in love.

Kyungsoo wonders whether they have ever looked like that when they are together.

This is Jongin’s job, yes, but that doesn’t mean he is not jealous. Kyungsoo might not say anything but deep down he is so jealous over the female model who can wrap her arms around Jongin’s arm and lean her head down on his shoulder, as if he is her boyfriend. Where in reality, he is Kyungsoo’s boyfriend for the whole seven years.

Insecurity plays around like an old friend and Kyungsoo excuses himself from the set to find some fresh air.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He tries being positive. Jongin is only doing his job like he is supposed to do. He doesn’t cheat on him, no, don’t get it wrong. Jongin has never ever looked at someone else whenever he had Kyungsoo in front of his eyes (except when he is working) and he keeps his professionalism strong and bold. Kyungsoo is thankful for the fact that Jongin still loves him as much as he did from the time he confesses when they were sixteen.

But, Kyungsoo has this evil voice keeps telling him to think negatively. The next time he gets the chance to see Jongin poses for another magazine, Kyungsoo concludes that he is a masochist. He loves Jongin and he supports Jongin in whatever he does, yet he keeps standing in the studio to watch how Jongin poses with different women for the photo shoots, even though his heart aches in pain. Joonmyeon hyung always offers him to stay in the car to avoid him hurting himself more but Kyungsoo refuses straight away, reasoning that with him staying here can indirectly show to Jongin that he will always stay with him and that he is proud of his boyfriend. He doesn’t have to worry though because as soon as they get into the confines of the car, with Joonmyeon hyung driving the vehicle, Kyungsoo finds himself being peppered with kisses all over his face from Jongin who says that he is being his energy for the photo shoot just by standing silently beside the manager.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“What are you thinking in that little head of yours?” Joonmyeon hyung asks, offering a cup of coffee in front of his face. Kyungsoo takes it while muttering a thank you.

“Nothing, hyung.”

“You can’t lie to me, young man. I know that look. You are thinking about another way to get rid of the female models, aren’t you?”

Kyungsoo sends him a horror stricken look.”No, no! I would never!”

The manager laughs at his face. “I know, I know! You are just too rigid; I need to pull out some negative energy from you.”

That forms a small pout on Kyungsoo’s face. “You are like an old man, hyung.”

Joonmyeon hyung pats his head. “Don’t dwell in your thought for too long. For all you know, it will become a habit.”

“I saw another article today, hyung.”

“Oh. Who is it this time?”

Kyungsoo sighs. “Drama actress Min Junghee. She said Jongin resembled her ideal type. I don’t know why women really like Jongin, not that he is unlikable, but with her saying that marks her as the tenth celebrity in two weeks.”

“Kyungsoo, you do know that Jongin pays no attention about that kind of news. He is loyal to you.”

“I know, but I can’t help it, hyung. Seeing Jongin like this,” Kyungsoo pauses as he glances at his boyfriend who is standing beside the photographer while listening to the concept of the day, “sometimes makes me wonder whether I’m worth to be with him.”

“Kyungsoo –”

“I wonder what I should do to be able to stand beside him and to make him proud of me; I want to shine in his eyes. I’m just a normal person; I have nothing to be proud of. I want to make Jongin happy to have me as his boyfriend, even though no one really knows we are boyfriends.”

Joonmyeon hyung stares at him for a moment before he looks at him up and down, from his head to his toes.

“Do you want to try entering this world, too?”

Kyungsoo glances at the manager, “What do you mean, hyung?”

“Modeling. Would you like to try? You want to shy in Jongin’s eyes and it would also help you meet Jongin more often.”

“Can… Can I though? I’m not good looking.” Kyungsoo gulps, staring down at his short legs.

The older male laughs, patting his head. “Don’t worry! We could do something. I know some people and maybe I could look for an audition for you? I heard that they are looking for new models.”

Kyungsoo hesitates, but then when will he get another offer like this? Lots of female celebrities, from models, actresses, even to idol singers, say that they like Jongin so much. Those females are pretty and famous. While Kyungsoo is just a normal person with short legs and no famous, who doesn’t seem to worth standing with Jongin. Should he try? There is nothing to lose though.

“Okay, hyung. I will try.”

Joonmyeon hyung gives him a thumb up, promising him that he will give him a call soon.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Soon means a week and Kyungsoo finds himself wearing his best outfit and standing in front of three judges. He is supposed to be posing to appeal their interest with him but all Kyungsoo could do is to just stand rigidly, fingers fiddling nervously, and knees trembling.

Surprising enough, all three judges give him a mark of ‘pass’ and Kyungsoo is too shocked to even reply to Joonmyeon hyung’s congratulating words.

He passes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin is ecstatic when he hears that Kyungsoo passed the audition and now will start as a rookie model. Kyungsoo shyly curls under his boyfriend’s chin and listens to every advice Jongin is giving him.

Kyungsoo gets a manager for himself in another two days, a short male goes with the name of Baekhyun. He is surprisingly kind and cute and he helps Kyungsoo adjusts his schedule. The first job for him is in another studio quite far from Jongin’s usual studio and Kyungsoo gets a good luck kiss on his lips from his boyfriend.

His first photo shoot goes with nervous mind and awkward laugh. Kyungsoo gulps and unconsciously takes a step back at the glare from the photographer. Baekhyun gives him an encouraging smile. Kyungsoo takes deep breathes and cracks a smile when Baekhyun makes some weird faces to help him relax. A snap of camera takes Kyungsoo on surprise and the photographer surprisingly urges him to smile more.

And there goes Kyungsoo’s first job. He doesn’t make it to the front cover but he is happy that he gets his own concept. Different from Jongin’s concept of sexy and hot, Kyungsoo gains himself a complete set of innocence concept.

The second job, the third, and the fourth go well for Kyungsoo. He puts on cute outfits, sitting on the couch while looking cute, curling under blankets, posing a smile to the camera with his eyes squeezed on the corner and lips a heart shape. Most photographers are happy with his concept because he could pull such innocent aura just by a quick smile.

Kyungsoo can’t help but to feel proud of himself.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin smiles proudly, flipping through three different magazines of Kyungsoo looking all squishy and cute. He sighs fondly while staring at the photo of Kyungsoo smiling up to the camera with a beanie over his head and oversized sweater on his torso. How come his boyfriend is so cute?

They meet each other in some studios and Kyungsoo sends him shy smiles everytime Jongin as much as winks at him. They touch their fingers tenderly when they walk pass each other and that’s enough to be the energy boost for Jongin.

Now that he doesn’t have any photo shoot until late noon, Jongin urges Joonmyeon hyung to drive him towards where Kyungsoo is currently having a photo shoot.

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo’s manager, greets them in surprise when they arrive.

“Hello, Joonmyeon hyung and Jongin! Nice to see you guys here!”

“Hi. Where’s Kyungsoo?”

“He is putting his clothes on. Just wait for a moment. You seem pretty impatient,” Baekhyun teases the tall model.

Jongin grins. “Of course. I’m going to watch my boyfriend doing his work today. What’s the concept anyway?”

Baekhyun reads from the papers he is holding. “It’s warm winter. If this is success as well, then I’m sure Kyungsoo would get more of offers.”

Jongin smiles proudly.

Kyungsoo comes out, waddling like a cute little kid with a sweater, a thick coat, and a scarf around his neck. He walks straight to the photographer to listen to the orders and he nods his head.

As Jongin watches his cute boyfriend standing in the set posing like a cute male, he can’t help but to take pictures of him with his phone. In the middle of snapping pictures, another male enters the set and soon holds onto his boyfriend. Kyungsoo lets out a squeak and Jongin looks close to murdering.

“What the fuck?” He whispers under his breath. Baekhyun doesn’t seem to understand as well as he flips through the concept papers.

“This is supposed to be a solo shoot! What’s he doing there?”

“Who’s that?” Jongin asks dangerously, eyes still trained onto the male’s hand on his Kyungsoo.

“That’s Kang Daemin. He is… quite a person.”

Jongin watches as Kyungsoo blinks uncomfortably while the photographer starts taking snaps of photos of the both of them posing like in a winter. That Daemin guy looks greasy, with wide smile and creepy fingers, holding onto each of Kyungsoo’s sides and getting close to him.

Kyungsoo looks uncomfortable but he keeps on a smile to the camera while letting the guy holds onto him.

Jongin looks like he is ready to kill.

“Hyung, I can request a photo shoot, too, then?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

From all the explanations from Baekhyun, a quite numbers of men have gathered around Kyungsoo whenever he is in the studio. Some men introduce themselves to Kyungsoo, who is oblivious to what they are aiming, as the guy bows politely to them.

According to Baekhyun, Kyungsoo has gotten: his hand held, his head petted, his chest rubbed, his thigh squeezed, his ass touched, repeatedly. And he doesn’t even realize it. He keeps giving cute smiles to everyone.

Okay, so, Jongin might or might not plan a case of murder over some people. He can’t help it! Kyungsoo is his, okay? No one touches his baby.

Not even that one guy that Jongin now sees with his very own eyes touching Kyungsoo on his lower back, dangerously lower to the start of his ass.

Oh. No. One. Touches. What’s. His.

“Kyungsoo!” Jongin calls. Kyungsoo glances at the call and his eyes light up as he sees him. He bows to the male and runs towards Jongin.

“Jongin. I miss you.” He whispers softly.

Jongin wraps an arm around his shoulder in a form of close friendship while glaring daggers to the guy who is watching them. He gives his boyfriend a loose hug, one that Kyungsoo doesn’t waste to wrap his arms around the tall model’s waist, while Jongin himself takes a deep sniff of the shorter male’s hair while giving dark looks to the male.

As he sees the male walks away with shaking pupils, Jongin releases his boyfriend and urges him to walk towards the restroom.

As soon as the door closes, Jongin takes his boyfriend’s cheeks in his palms and pulls him up for a kiss. Kyungsoo sighs into his mouth, moaning softly at the feeling of being able to kiss him again. Jongin traps his boyfriend against the wall, devouring his mouth like a starved man. His teeth bite and his tongue tangle, giving Kyungsoo a complete set of passionate kiss.

Kyungsoo whimpers cutely, fingers gripping onto his shirt while letting Jongin dominates the kiss.

“Why are you so cute, Soo? I could just eat you up.” Jongin whispers in between the kiss, licking the saliva off Kyungsoo’s bottom lip.

The shorter male shivers, eyes lidded in excitement.

“I miss you so much, Jongin. How have you been? Do you eat well? When’s your day off?”

Jongin buries his face into his boyfriend’s neck. “I’m alright, but I miss you so much that I think I might be sick. I can’t eat well without your cooking. And my day off is still in two weeks. By the way, you are doing so greet, baby. I’m so proud of you.”

Kyungsoo grins widely, giving him his cute smile again that has Jongin groaning in disbelief. His boyfriend is an adult but he is so cute! No wonder so many wolves want him! How should Jongin protect him from perverted gazes?

“Stay alert at any time, Soo.”

“Ung?” Kyungsoo tilts his head to the side in confusion. Jongin squeezes his cheeks.

“Stay safe. Don’t be too oblivious. Okay?”

“Uh, o…kay?”

Jongin smiles and pecks his lips once, twice, thrice, before letting him out of the restroom in giggles.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next job for Kyungsoo is couple shoot. He has gotten lots of offers these few weeks and most of them are couple shoot with another person. He doesn’t really enjoy doing couple shoots because the concept of couple shoot will always end with lots of skin ships.

As he steps into the studio, Kyungsoo is snatched away to get dolled up and clothed. He wonders who his partner for today. Baekhyun has never really paid attention to who he is partnered with but today his manager seems to be very fidgety and excited.

Kyungsoo stands in the middle of the set, wearing a blue shirt and white pants, while waiting for his partner to show up. A quite commotion happens by the door of the studio and Kyungsoo gasps when Jongin comes in his handsome glory.

“Kyungsoo, this is your partner for today. Make some lovely poses, guys!”

Oh, what? His partner for today is his boyfriend? And the concept is lovely?

Okay, that’s… easy.

Jongin sends him a wink as he joins him in the set. Kyungsoo gives a shy smile and Jongin pulls him to a friendly hug.

“Let’s make this best photo shoot ever, Soo.”

Kyungsoo smiles and he simply ignores the snaps of camera as he focuses his gaze on Jongin. His tall boyfriend holds onto his hand and kisses his knuckles gently, eliciting a loud whoop from the stylish. Kyungsoo giggles softly and hugs his boyfriend around his waist, simply nuzzling to his warmth.

“That’s good! Lean close, Jongin!”

Jongin obeys to what the photographer says as he scoops an arm around Kyungsoo’s waist and tilts him against him, pretending to kiss him. Kyungsoo stares at him with half lidded eyes; his gaze is trained onto Jongin’s plump lips while he tenderly touches Jongin’s cheek with his hand.

The photographer has never been more satisfied than this.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s easy to say that the magazine with the both of them holding hands becomes the best seller. Kyungsoo is offered in way more shoots while Jongin is left fuming in anger. Lots of men are staring at his boyfriend’s ass and he doesn’t like this at all.

Sure, he is proud of his boyfriend for being able to grab everyone’s attention just by the slight look of his cute smile, but he doesn’t like it when people are trying to get his baby!

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Jongin? You are here?” Kyungsoo’s voice calls as he enters their shared house.

The tall model jolts out of the bed, running to the front door to welcome his cute boyfriend. Seeing Kyungsoo all bundled up with that thick and long coat while wearing such thick scarf that hides half of his face has Jongin smiling in happiness.

“I miss you!” He grunts, scooping his baby into his arms and Kyungsoo yelps at his sudden movement. It’s their day off and Jongin won’t let any second wasted without spending it to the fullest.

“Eeep!” Kyungsoo squeals as Jongin starts peppering kisses all over his face while dragging him into the bedroom.

As soon as he bounces down onto the bed, Jongin seals their lips in a kiss that speaks millions of things and feelings. Kyungsoo arches his back, moaning as he parts his mouth wide to welcome Jongin’s slithering tongue in. They miss each other so much that skin contact is very needed and Kyungsoo doesn’t even resist when Jongin has finally discarded the last of his clothes onto the floor.

Eager mouth starts trailing along his neck, making Kyungsoo breathes heavily in anticipation. He is excited because they have not made love for so long and now they have the spare time, he won’t refuse anything Jongin wants to do to him.

“Nggh!”  He whimpers when Jongin nibbles softly onto his nipple, making sure to not leave such big marks because they both could get scolded by the stylish.

Kyungsoo spreads his legs open when Jongin scoots closer to him and settles in between. A harsh rut from the tall male has Kyungsoo moaning softly, unable to resist the unbearable lust.

They rut against each other, doing dry humping, while Jongin runs his hands all over the soft skin of his boyfriend. He places kisses here and there, sometimes sticking his tongue out to rile Kyungsoo up because he knows how much his little boyfriend likes it when he licks him.

His hands come down to the soft and round ass, massaging them softly before groping them in his palms. Kyungsoo bucks his ass down into his hands. Jongin simply moves down to give a teasing bite on the luscious thigh, enjoying the shriek from his boyfriend, before he stuffs his face down there against the awaiting entrance.

Kyungsoo squeals, body shuddering in pleasure as he gets his ass eaten by his boyfriend. Jongin loves eating him out and after so long without experiencing that, Kyungsoo finds himself wanting to be eaten longer. His hips are off the bed and in Jongin’s tight grip, while the male sucks diligently against his reddening rim.

“Nnnh, haaa!! J-Jongin~!”

The tall model leans away, mouth slick with spit and eyes blown in lust. Kyungsoo waits silently under him while Jongin sticks two fingers to give a quick preparation, before he runs his hand up and down on his erection and simply guides it to the red hole.

Kyungsoo gasps at the initial push and clutches onto the strong shoulder of his boyfriend. He looks up at Jongin with eyes filled with tears and Jongin doesn’t wait any more to start thrusting in and out. The shorter male sobs in delight and pleasure, jolting on each thrust delivered into him while loud moans escape from between his swollen lips.

Mouths find each other again and Jongin breathes like a mad man while kissing the daylight out of his boyfriend. He imagines Kyungsoo being under wolves’ stares and damn it, possessiveness creeps back onto him. He humps harshly, pulling a loud shriek from Kyungsoo.

Their orgasm comes quicker because of the pent up frustration and Kyungsoo arches his back off of the bed while spurting cum to his chest. Jongin watches the beauty lies under him, looking so perfect despite the thick substance and sweat and unruly messy locks. Just a mere sight of it is enough to send Jongin tumbling to his release.

Kyungsoo gasps for air, head thrown aside, and Jongin leans down to bury his nose against the skin.

“I miss you so much. I can’t understand what I’m feeling anymore.” Jongin admits, whispering.

The shorter male shifts. “What are you talking about?”

“At one point, I’m so proud of you, baby,” Jongin lifts his head, trailing his hands over Kyungsoo’s sweaty face and pats his damp locks, “but I don’t like it when you are doing this job.”

“Why?” Kyungsoo whispers, a frown is forming on his face, and Jongin is quick to kiss his furrowed eyebrows.

“It’s not like what you think. I’m happy that we can meet more often but I don’t like it when other men stare at you. They look like they are going to eat you.” He growls.

Kyungsoo blinks. “Are they?”

“Baby, you are too oblivious to that. Don’t smile to other people again, I don’t like it.” Jongin pouts to him.

“Uh, then what should I do? I can’t possibly ignore them…”

“I don’t know. I’m so proud and happy that you can get the attention and offers of shoots, but, Soo, I… I don’t want to share you with others.”

Kyungsoo stays silent for a moment before he looks up to the tall male with tears in his eyes. Jongin panics because he thinks he might have hurt his little boyfriend.

“Soo! Oh my God! What did I do wrong?”

Kyungsoo shakes his head and sobs, hugging Jongin around his neck to hide his face. Jongin switches their position and lets his little boyfriend curls on top of him.

“Baby, are you going to tell me?”

The shorter male sniffs, wiping his tears away with his fists and Jongin would have cooed at him if not for him in this crying state. Kyungsoo has a pout on his lips.

“I… I started this job… because I didn’t like it when people got close to you.”

“Eh?” Jongin tries to see his boyfriend’s face better but Kyungsoo hides away from him.

“Every woman… mentioned you as their ideal type. The female models were so pretty when they stood beside you. I didn’t like it. It made me felt worthless. They were famous and I was nothing. I didn’t worth it to be with you, Jongin.” Kyungsoo chokes, swallowing his sobs down.

Jongin lifts the hidden face and wipes the tears away. “Why would you think that way?”

“You could just… walk out on me anytime and I wouldn’t be able to hold you back.”

“Oh, baby,” Jongin coos at him, pressing a kiss on each of his wet eyes. Kyungsoo clutches onto him tightly.

“And I started doing this job, Jongin, so I could make you proud of me and also to get closer to you.”

Jongin hugs him and pecks his quivering lips. “So, the both of us are simply jealous with the people around? Because we love each other too much?” He concludes with a tiny smile playing on his lips. Kyungsoo looks up and nods his head, still sniffling his cute button nose.

“Okay. So, now that we have already talked about this, I understand you and you understand me. We have to keep the communication going on, baby. I don’t want to hurt you because of some misunderstandings. Alright?”

Kyungsoo nods docilely and curls into Jongin’s neck.

“The next thing is… what do you want to do? Are you going to keep this job or stop?”

The shorter male puckers his lips thoughtfully. “I… I do like this job, but I don’t like it when I have to pose with someone or to see you pose with someone else. It doesn’t feel good. I feel uncomfortable. I only want you, Jongin.”

Jongin smirks, “You only want me, huh?”

Kyungsoo blushes and hits him on his chest, only to gasp when Jongin bucks his hips up. Oh, well, round two starts soon.

As soon as they get into the mood, the conversation stops and Kyungsoo is riding his boyfriend’s cock like the good little cow girl. He places his palms flat on Jongin’s chest as he lifts his hips up to let the cock slides out before sitting back down to push it deep again.

He throws his head back. Filthy moans spill out of his mouth while he grinds his hips down. Jongin watches the whole scene of his boyfriend rides his erection like a pro. He can’t help but to sit up and locks his mouth into a kiss.

Kyungsoo whimpers, arms locking around Jongin’s shoulder to balance himself as the tall model starts speeding up to thrust into him. Bouncy moans of ‘aah, yes, nnggh’ continue to spill out from him.

Jongin pecks his lips softly. “I love you, Soo. Don’t forget it.”

Kyungsoo opens his eyes, blinking the tears away to see his boyfriend clearer, before he tilts his head to kiss him again. “I-I love you, too, Jongin. Always.”

Jongin smiles to him before he holds onto the curvy hips of his boyfriend to finish this. Kyungsoo mewls and clutches onto Jongin for his dear life.

Yes, Jongin practically holds the control of his dear life.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“That’s it! Very nice! Kyungsoo, lifts your head a bit!”

Kyungsoo obeys to the photographer’s words and he lifts his head, only to meet a pair of eyes he loves the most. A shy smile curls on his lips when Jongin gives him one sexy smirk, and they hear the camera snaps pictures of them again.

“Hey, Jongin! Give us more skin ship, would you?”

The tall model shrugs, before he holds onto Kyungsoo’s chin to tilt his head up. He presses their mouths together and Kyungsoo smiles shyly before he responds to him.

The photographer blabbers about how good they look.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ever since Jongin announces that he is in a relationship with Kyungsoo and that they don’t want to pose with anyone other than each other, they get more offers of couple shoot because that last shoot they had together had such big impact to people. As the women had said: their eye contact is real.

They still go for solo shoot offers, but Kyungsoo has started his own small café with Baekhyun’s spouse, while Jongin makes sure that he won’t have to pose with other models other than Kyungsoo, and that’s thanks to Yixing, Joonmyeon hyung’s rich boyfriend who is later known as the agency’s head.

Kyungsoo can’t help but to be very happy that they could talk about their feelings. They could go for longer time without having to fear getting in a misunderstanding. Jongin is also so supportive in whatever decision he wants to make (but he still glares whenever a customer gets too close to Kyungsoo).

Life can’t get any better than this.

 

 

 

 

“Okay and that’s a wrap!”

 

 


End file.
